The Proposal
by superwholocian27
Summary: Ron Proposes to Hermione
1. Ron and Hermione

"But Ron, I don't want to see the garden. I've seen it a million times!" Hermione voiced as Ron pulled her towards the gnome infested garden at the burrow. Ron turned around but didn't let go of her hand just yet.

"I know darling." He cooed rather sweetly for Ron. He obviously wanted her to stay. "But just look. We found a new type of gnome! This one seems rather intelligent. I thought you would like to see." Hermione bent down to look at the gnome that was trapped in a plastic bowl thanks to George.

"Oh, well, yes, I would love to have a look at him." Hermione said, already deep in observation. Ron backed up slowly.

"OK, well just come in when you are done." He turned around when he entered the house. "OK." Ron said, clapping his hands together. George looked up from his box of jokes and pranks he was messing with. "Mum and Dad are gone, Ginny and Harry are up stairs and promised they wouldn't come down. Hermione should be busy for a few minutes. George, you know what to do." George spent the next five minutes setting up for Ron while Ron himself paced the kitchen going over what to do.

Hermione turned the door handle just as George finished with the powder. As soon as Hermione walked in, George, who had been hiding behind a corner, threw some instant darkness powder into the kitchen. Immediately the room was pitch black, If Ron hadn't been in position already, he would not have been able to find his way.

Hermione, knowing the counter curse for the prank, pulled out her wand and the darkness disappeared. However, she was not expecting the kitchen to be covered in rose petals Ron down on one knee in the center of the room.

"Hermione, you make me so happy by just standing next to me. I love you so much it hurts, I can't bare the thought of ever being with out you. Will you mar-" Ron was cut off by Hermione as she swung her arms around his neck.

"Oh of course I will!" She kissed him then let him stand up straight.

"Just wait, Harry's gonna propose to Ginny later. Oops, don't tell her that. I never could keep a secret." Ron smiled as Hermione kissed him again.

George looked around the corner, smiled and walked up stairs, pocketing the extra darkness powder.


	2. Harry and Ginny

Harry fumbled around with the small box in his pocket. He flipped open the top and his fingers brushed the rough diamond. "_OK, good, still there._" He thought. Harry had been carrying this ring around for about a month for fear of losing it, or Ginny stumbling across it one day when she was home. Harry slowly closed the lid to the ring ox and tok his hand out of his pocket.

Harry and Ginny were both sitting on the couch, across from the recently engaged Ron and Hermione. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of her new ring. Ginny kept staring at the diamond resting on Hermione's ring finger. Ron quickly glanced at hermione, who smiled, but covered it with a cough. Harry rolled his eyes. _Well sooner or later he would have told her. _ He thought to himself.

Harry put his hand back in his pocket to check on the ring. As if it had magically disappeared, which would not be unheard of with George in the house. He had no idea when he was going to propose to Ginny. He knew the timing had to be perfect though. After what Ron did for Hermione, he will never hear the end of that one. He pulled his hand back out of his pocket after confirming the ring was still in it's box.

"Harry..." Ginny began "What is in your pocket? That is the fifth time in the last ten minutes that you put your hand in your pocket but came out with nothing." She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. Harry's cheeks went red. He was never the best liar to her. She could tell when something was going on.

"Oh, nothing. Just...dryer lint." He said rather hastily.

"Really?" Ginny rebottled. "Then why does Ron look like he is going to explode?" Harry looked over at Ron. Sure enough, his cheeks were puffy and his face red from trying to hold the secret in. Harry shot him a look that Ginny saw out of the corner of her eye. "Empty out your pockets then." She said turning towards him with crossed arms.

"Uhh, ummm, I can't do that." Harry said, not knowing how he was going to get out of this. Ginny began to give him reasons why he should be able to empty his pockets for he was in a perfectly reasonable position to do so. Harry began to fiddle with his fingers.

Out of pure haste, Harry grabbed the ring from his pocket and handed the box to Ginny. She looked down at the box with wide eyes. When she popped the lid, her jaw dropped. She looked up to find Harry on one knee in front of the couch. "Ginny, Darling, would you marry me?"

Ginny didn't say anything. She just looked at the ring and to Harry in complete silence. Harry began to get worried, what if she said no? He still didn't move from his position of the ground.

"Well I'll tell you, I wasn't expecting that. I figured it was a box of George's pranks." She smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry. "And if you were wondering, that was a yes, I will marry you." Harry grinned as Ginny stood up and ran into her room with Hermione. Both had their hands out, comparing their rings. Harry sat back down across from Ron.

"That was nice Mate, little unprepared, but nice." Ron smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said, finally able to relax.

"But you you know what you didn't have? A bunch of rose peta-"

Harry cut him off. "Don't go there." They both sat back, listening the their fiances giggling in the room next door.


End file.
